


Bitchy and the Beast

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: "Romance", F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Mating, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, as romantic as it can be, beastiality, random summoner deaths, void cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syndra loves one thing, power. Rek'Sai has a lot of that. Plus, she's a girl. Nothing could go wrong with "befriending her", right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Sex between a human and a not so human, so yeah.

Syndra _loved_ power. Especially if it belonged to her. She had no friends but she did have a wary respect for some others such as Zed and Aatrox. However, they were men- one of which was a Demon- and she didn't find getting power _all that impressive_ when one was born being given respect or being feared, and despite not caring about her feminine kin it annoyed her how much a woman had to fight for power in Runeterra, as if they didn't deserve it like males. Syndra had no doubt that if a child like her had been discovered and was male they would be instantly taken to begin studying rather than forced into seclusion and oppression as she was. Because of her circumstances, she had thought she'd never find a woman more powerful than herself. It simply wasn't possible when she couldn't even find a _man_ more powerful.

Then she met Rek'Sai, a primal creature that radiated just what she loved so much: pure, unaltered rage and power. The mighty thing was taut with muscles and hard, smooth to the touch skin. Despite being from the Void, she was a beautiful creature and her scales were Syndra's favorite color, dark purple like grapes. Syndra admired her, the only female of an entire species of Void creatures.

The Void had always been a somewhat fascinating idea to Syndra. She had witnessed firsthand the power Malzahar had gained from seeking the Void out, and even Kassadin had gained incredible powers although he hated the strength given to him by the "horrid place." It wasn't just that she was female, but the way the other Void monsters reacted to Rek'Sai. The creatures were absolutely terrified of her even Cho'Gath, who she didn't think could be afraid of anyone. But again… Rek'Sai didn't have to earn her power, she was born as she was and beyond that physical strength and prowess she was a mindless beast, much like a man and it was _that_ which interested the Sovereign most of all.

Any beast can be tamed under the right conditions, and Syndra wanted –no, needed- Rek'Sai as her own, no matter what the price.

She knew already that Rek'Sai had a primal hunger for the flesh. It was a rather terrifying idea, being eaten, but other animals were able to be trained to eat the right things. And the fastest way to an animal's heart was through food, so the first thing she did was find a Summoner. It was child's play really, like all men, he was eager to bed her and she was able to lure him off the Fields of Justice to where she knew Rek'Sai regularly made her nest. She made swift work of him, and she knew the Void Creature heard his screams of pain because her cackling pierced the air.

Syndra wet her lips, not quite sure where the beast was within the huge tunnel. Then one huge clawed hand slammed out, close to crushing both the corpse being offered and Syndra herself. Terror filled her, but she forced it back, narrowing her glowing violet eyes and spreading her arms wide. "There is no need to be angered, I am aware I intrude upon your territory," she declared in a firm, but soft tone. She didn't want to enrage the creature, it was quick to attack. She had seen it devour another on the Rift, resulting in a very terrifying and bloody death, which must have been horrendous to feel…

Rek'Sai growled deeply, poking her head very slightly from the cave, the sounds radiating from her throat softening as if she understood. It was as Syndra had thought. Rek'Sai was able to hear the tone of her voice and understand that she was no threat. She forced back a heavy sigh of relief. A part of her had thought she was going to die here. She cleared her throat, "I've brought you a gift…Rek'Sai," she lifted the corpse with a gesture of her hand, dark magical leash lifting it for her. Rek'Sai tilted her huge head in its direction, hissing so loud Syndra's ears rang. Syndra stayed completely still, "For you," she said pleasantly, "an offering."

After what felt like an eternity, the thunderous growls radiating from the beast broke off into an odd, crackling purr. Rek'Sai curled her claws around the corpse, hissing very softly as she withdrew into the cave with it. The thunderous snarls broke out again, and Syndra understood what was being said to her- and she was more than a little peeved-. However, she forced herself to leave and accept that progress might be slow with such a prideful, powerful beast. She shouldn't expect it to be easy.

She continued this process for days. Summoner after Summoner, man after man. Soon Rek'Sai awaited her with her head poked out of the cave, purring eagerly as she brought the beautiful creature her meal of the day. It was on one of these days, that Syndra took the next step. Floating gently, the sounds of the man being devoured echoing back at her, she raised her voice once more. "Rek'Sai," she called, head cocked slightly, "When you are finished I wish to talk." The sound of messy eating withered away. A snarl was the only response she got. Then, the mighty thing emerged once more.

Once again, Syndra was enraptured by the beautiful thing. So large. Rek'sai had even been made smaller by the Summoner's, yet she still towered over her. Her dark purple scales were glittering in the sunlight, terrifying maw parted around purr like-cackles. She was apparently not as unintelligent as Syndra had first thought, for she knew what Syndra was saying. Or at least recognized her tone. That was fascinating. Incredible. The mighty beast waited.

Syndra inhaled. She reached her hand out, "I wish to spend some time with you. Speak to you for some time. Will you lay beside me?" Rek'Sai peered in the direction where the Sovereign floated, head cocked. Rumbles were emerging from the beast's throat, warning, cautious. Syndra didn't blame the beast for her mistrust. After all, she knew how the creature felt. She was getting attacked by humans, human men, just for being what she was born as. Others wanted to destroy her for her power. But that was not what Syndra wanted… With Rek'Sai at her side, the many void creatures that came with her, they would be…unstoppable. "If you do, I will bring you double the amount of men next time I stop to visit."

That seemed to seal the deal. Rek'Sai cackled, her massive body shifting. There was a loud, cracking noise as the scales and limbs of creature's body curled.

Now that she was doing it, the Sovereign found this much more terrifying. The beast was massive, and that was more evident when Rek'Sai was curled around her as it was. She could easily crush Syndra with one of those mighty claws. Syndra wouldn't be able to stop it, despite her immense power. Rek'Sai seemed to sense her fear, and she leaned forward, pressing her mighty head against Syndra. Nudging her, nuzzling her. Her scales were warm, dry. The white haired woman realized something.

The way the beast was wrapped around her wasn't in an intimidating, or aggressive way. But a protective one. Rek'Sai wasn't used to the sunlight. What she knew of it was that when she emerged into it, she was attacked. And she was protecting Syndra in case one of those attacks occurred. Syndra felt soothed, and affection poured from her as she placed a hand on the beast's scaled flank. Without another word, and for the first time in a long while, she sat in the grass and rested her head against Rek'Sai's side as well. There was something wonderful about this. And she knew that Rek'Sai felt this too, for she was purring. She knew too, that the beast wanted to talk.

"I want your help, Rek'Sai." The beast didn't make a sound, but her terrifying maw twitched. "I want to kill them all. Rule over them all. I want you to help me do it." She ran her hand up and down that warm side, enjoying the feeling of the heat seeping into her skin. Rek'Sai rumbled her approval at Syndra's words. She liked the word kill, she liked the word rule. Syndra liked them too. "I am one of the most powerful humans in this world. If not _the most._ With you at my side, we could get rid of all those disgusting humans. They would cower and worship us." Rek'Sai liked those two words too. Cower, and worship.

Shock filled Syndra as she ran her hand further down the beasts body, moving to her slightly visibly belly. She felt it. Something….hard. Wet on the end, throbbing. Her eyes widened in terror and she looked over to see between her four huge legs, a massive, fat, scaled cock. Rek'Sai rumbled more. She trembled at the sight. Syndra's words, the way she was speaking to her, the way she was near her, the way she'd been feeding her…turned Rek'Sai on? More than that, she had a…member? Why, was she not a female? She moved to stand, but Rek'Sai snarled angrily.

Syndra's eyes widened further. She had thought maybe that Rek'Sai was beginning to see her as a friend but, could it be that she saw her as a mate?! "Rek'Sai…I need to leave now."

The beast only grumbled, shifting until that fat organ was pressed to Syndra's side. It was so big. It throbbed against her, the odd looking head dripping streams of glowing purple precum. Rek'Sai didn't have to talk for Syndra to understand what this meant. What was expected of her. Terror filled her. Rek'Sai was accepting her offering, accepting the place at her side, so long as Syndra did this. The Sovereign tensely placed a hand on the huge shaft. It was rock hard, scaled as she had thought. Spiked slightly. The head was as big as a fist.

Between her legs, Syndra was sobbing. She hadn't even realized it, until she felt sticky arousal on her thighs. This cock, it was larger and more beautiful than any cock she had ever seen. And Syndra had seen many. She squeezed the huge organ, starting to enjoy the way it dripped and pulsed at her touch. Rek'Sai made a sound of approval. Was Syndra really about to do this? She placed her fingers around the shaft tighter, and began to run them up and down. _Throb, throb._ Huge globules of sticky, purple cum came away on her fingers. Heat shot through her belly, as she imagined that pouring inside of her. Syndra leaned down. She wanted to taste it. Rek'Sai roared when Syndra lightly flicked her tongue out, and lapped at the excess fluid.

It was _delicious._ Hot, syrupy, sweet. Before she could stop herself, the Sovereigns plump lips were parting around the fat weeping head. The shaft poked into her mouth, her jaw aching. Tears bit at her eyes at the slight pain, but it was as if she had lost control of her body. The smell of this cock too, was threatening to make her lose her mind. She sunk the cock further into her mouth, eyes shut as she felt the delicious heat of her new ally. Rek'Sai body wrapped more around her. Not just a protective embrace, a lover's embrace. How had Syndra not realized it sooner? But that did not matter.

"Mmmph," she mumbled around the dick, eyes rolling into the back of her head, as pulsing streams of the sticky purple cum dripped down her throat. She wanted it deeper…Rek'Sai's claws wrapped around Syndra's belly, and almost gently, the creature began to thrust. In and out. Syndra was going to go insane. She wanted more of the cum, needed it. Needed more of this delicious scent. She felt the claws of the beast tear through the cloth of her clothing, ripping them from her body.

Syndra wrapped her fingers around the pulsing base of the cock, and choked herself on Rek'Sai's dick she bobbed her head so eagerly. It was too much, her body knew it, but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to, until she felt Rek'Sai burst. She would surely drown in the cum. It was Rek'Sai herself that put an end to Syndra's ravenous sucking, pulling herself free. Syndra let out a pained noise at being denied this. Rek'Sai gave her a nudge with her head, fangs so near, bringing back some of that fear. What in the world was Syndra doing right now!? Why didn't she care?

Rek'Sai nuzzled her, and the creature shifted until it was standing partially, crouched over her. Syndra knew without a doubt what she wanted. The misery at being denied a load of semen in her throat faded away, at the thought of it being poured into her pussy. Two of Rek'Sai's odd, clawed legs, parted Syndra's own. The massive, throbbing head of the cock was against her pussy now. There was so much heat. Radiating all over her. Lust, Rek'Sai's physical heat, the heat of the grass on her knees, the sunlight shining overhead. Syndra whimpered, shaking her ass lightly. At the movement, Rek'Sai's mighty cock slid against her soaked pussy lips. She shuddered at the contact, and Rek'Sai snarled.

It was obvious, that the Void creature knew she had to be gentle with Syndra. That Rek'Sai was resisting the urge to sheath herself inside Syndra in one push, was resisting her very nature and natural instinct. Syndra felt another rush of affection. Visions of the future they would creature were pouring into her mind. Perhaps she could convince some of the others to join them. Tahm Kench, Aatrox, maybe even Morgana…her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she lost the ability to speak or think, for Rek'Sai had begun to push her huge hard cock into Syndra's tight human entrance.

Rek'Sai was making loud, rumbling, cackling noises with every inch that was pushed inside. Syndra couldn't care less about the future anymore. About anything but the dick being pushed inside her. She didn't know she was capable of spreading so much, but it was. Her pussy was aching and pulsing and wrapping around, parting around Rek'Sai's cock as if it was meant for her. The scales, the slight nubby spikes, hurt so much but they felt so good too! Rek'Sai pushed her legs further apart, sunk her body down more until her scaled underbelly was against Syndra's back.

"More," Syndra whimpered pathetically, as she felt the streams of cum being poured inside her as Rek'Sai pushed deeper. When she looked down, she saw that her belly had a slight bulge. She didn't care. Didn't care if she burst. She needed more. She knew soon, that she would feel Rek'Sai's load swelling her even further. The thought made a wet stream of her own fluids drip out onto her thighs, onto the base of Rek'Sai's cock. "More more more," she chanted.

Rek'Sai, instead of sinking deeper, began to thrust.

Syndra lost her mind. Cock, she was having a cock pounded into her, a creature of the Void was fucking her, was going to dump a load of cum into her, was going to make Syndra her mate! A creature of the Void found her appealing! Thought she was powerful. Arrogance and pleasure made her dizzy. She buried her fingers into the grass, rocking back eagerly against Rek'Sai's cock. She panted "more" with every thrust, unable to stop herself. Rek'Sai did not cum quickly, not like human men. Minutes became numerous until an hour had passed and the creature was still sawing into her.

Drool dripped down her chin, so much she would have felt shame if anyone had seen her. But right now she was incapable of feeling shame. So lost in this pleasure. She was getting fucked by an animal, a beast! More than that she was getting dominated. She panted, face pressing into the grass as she collapsed. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. And Rek'Sai had apparently reached her peak as well. Syndra screamed as the creatures cock throbbed and- Gods, she was so close to coming, she needed it, wanted it so badly.

Streams of sticky, thick fluid poured into her pussy. So much that soon it was seeping from her entrance around Rek'Sai's dick into the grass. Rek'Sai lay herself down, a majority of her weight on top of Syndra. She didn't pull herself out, unloading her seed into Syndra until she was swollen with it. The heat of the moisture threw Syndra over the edge. She had never felt an orgasm before. It tore through her entire body, her nipples taut and swollen beyond belief, her pussy dripping juices, her entire body tensed up. She'd been truly fucked.

She could never go back now. Could never go back to human cock. It was like her insides were being painted, made into Rek'Sai's. They were mates, lovers, and partners. Rek'Sai was roaring, hissing, digging her claws deep into the grass. And then, just like that, it was over. Syndra felt a rush of soreness, she truly was stretched beyond all belief…how was this even possible? Rek'Sai purred, gaping maw pressing close. Syndra blinked drearily as she felt the fangs being playfully pressed against her. A small smile parted her lips. The future looked bright. At least it did for them. Her smile became a smirk. Rek'Sai hissed lightly, and nudged her. Her cock was dragged out of Syndra's pussy, before the rapidly hardening tip pressed against the entrance right above it.

Rek'Sai was insatiable...But Syndra's body wanted it too. Wanted more. Rek'Sai began to press into her ass, claiming that hole too. Apparently instead of taming Rek'Sai, Rek'Sai had tamed her.


End file.
